Los Angeles 2013
Los Angeles 2013 (Escape from L.A.) est un film américain réalisé par John Carpenter, sorti en 1996. Synopsis Après qu'un tremblement de terre a eu lieu en 2000, la ville de Los Angeles se retrouve détachée du continent américain. En 2013, elle est devenue une île où le gouvernement, très puritain, exile tous les bannis de la société. Snake Plissken y est envoyé afin de barrer la route au maître des lieux, l'anarchiste Cuervo Jones, qui menace de neutraliser toutes les sources d'énergie de la planète en prenant le contrôle d'un réseau de satellites militaires émettant des impulsions électromagnétiques. Fiche technique * Titre : Los Angeles 2013 * Titre original : Escape from L.A. (ou encore John Carpenter's Escape from L.A.) * Réalisation : John Carpenter * Scénario : John Carpenter, Debra Hill et Kurt Russell * Production : Debra Hill et Kurt Russell * Société de production : Paramount Pictures * Budget : 50 millions de dollars * Musique : John Carpenter * Photographie : Gary B. Kibbe * Montage : Edward A. Warschilka * Décors : Lawrence G. Paull * Pays d'origine : États-Unis * Format : Couleurs - 2,35:1 - Dolby - 35 mm * Genre : Action, science-fiction * Durée : 101 minutes (1h41) * Dates de sortie : (États-Unis), (France) * Film interdit aux moins de 12 ans lors de sa sortie en France Distribution *Kurt Russell : Snake Plissken *A.J. Langer : Utopia *Steve Buscemi : Eddie *Georges Corraface : Cuervo Jones *Stacy Keach : Malloy *Michelle Forbes : Brazen *Pam Grier : Hershe Las Palmas *Jeff Imada : Saigon Shadow *Cliff Robertson : Le Président des États-Unis *Valeria Golino : Taslima *Peter Fonda : Pipeline *Ina Romeo : Hooker *Peter Jason : Sergent *Jordan Baker : Policier *Caroleen Feeney : Une femme sur l'autoroute *Bruce Campbell : Le chirurgien de Beverly Hills Autour du film * Quand Snake joue au basket puis tente de s'enfuir, l'homme noir chauve avec des lunettes de soleil et une arme à feu est en réalité Isaac Hayes (caméo non crédité), qui jouait le Duc de New York à l'époque de New York 1997. * L'orphelin auquel Snake fait un clin d'œil lorsqu'il est escorté dans le vestiaire est interprété par Wyatt, le fils de Kurt Russell. * En anglais, le surnom de Eddie, « map to the stars », désigne les cartes vendues aux touristes et indiquant les lieux de résidence des célébrités. * Snake Plissken a servi de référence pour le personnage de Solid Snake de la serie Metal Gear Solid. (Solid snake se faisant appeler Iroquois Plisskin dans Metal Gear Solid 2) Récompenses *Nomination au prix du meilleur film de science-fiction et des meilleurs costumes (Robin Michel Bush), lors de l'Académie des films de science-fiction, fantastique et horreur en 1997. Commentaire analyse suite à un dossier en "cinéma US", certains points ont été cité par le professeur, tel que l'importance de l'image dans ce film. certains points pourront être modifiés après le rendu du dossier. L’image est très importante dans « Los Angeles 2013 ». En effet, le film transmet tout par les images. On peut même parler de « culture de l’image ». Ce n’est également pas un hasard si le film se déroule à Los Angeles et à Hollywood, la capitale de l'image. Les références au cinéma sont nombreuses. Cela commence par la fuite d'Utopia, la fille du président, qui est filmée, lorsqu’elle fait son intervention dans l’avion, de la même manière qu’une sitcom. Ensuite, Snake Plisken est emprisonné sous l'œil des nombreuses caméras de la chaîne télévisée de la police. D’ailleurs, le comique de répétition, qui se traduit dans le film par : « je t'ai vu à la télé, tu paraissais plus grand », montre bien la présence omniprésente de la télévision et l’importance de l’image. En outre, Carpenter utilise l’une des nombreuses étapes de Plissken pour dénoncer ou tout du moins souligner l’importance que l’apparence et les images ont dans notre société. Cette critique passe par la parodie de la clinique de chirurgie esthétique qui est ici la chirurgie de l'image. Enfin, lorsque que Snake est capturé sur l’ile de Los Angeles, Cuervo Jones fait une intervention télévisée pour interpeller le Président des États-Unis. D’ailleurs, à la fin du film, le Président interpellera à son tour le reste du monde, lorsqu’il se déplace avec sa « régie mobile », son équipe est capable de mettre en place une estrade pour qu’il puisse faire une déclaration retransmise dans le monde entier. De même, Plisken piège la police grâce à une image : l’hologramme. Le boîtier de contrôle de « l'Épée de Damoclès » ressemble étrangement à une télécommande de télévision. Le code de la commande est 666, le nombre de la bête, symbole de l'Apocalypse, qui a été choisi par le parlement et le Président (lequel est, rappelons le, un intégriste protestant). Cela révèle que pour lui, l'extinction de la télévision (mais aussi plus généralement de la technologie moderne l’électricité) est l'apocalypse, puisque pour établir son autorité, il doit apparaitre à l’image : son discours électoral est retransmit par la télévision, son investiture est également vue à travers la télévision, et son pouvoir réside dans tout ce qui est électrique (le boitier permet de couper n’importe quel pays ennemi de la technologie), notamment la télévision qui lui sert alors d’outils de propagande. Sans télévision, il n’est plus rien. D’ailleurs, la dernière phrase de Plissken (« Bienvenue dans le monde des humains ») peut être interprétée comme : la télé va s'éteindre, et les habitants de l'univers ‘’fictif’’ (c'est-à-dire sous le contrôle de la propagande du gouvernement) vont vivre dans le monde ‘’réel’’ et non plus par procuration dans un monde virtuel. L’image c’est en quelque sorte l’emprisonnement intellectuel de la population sous le joug du Président. Il y a quelques similitudes entre la politique et la ‘’vie ‘’ de George Bush et certaines actions dans « Los Angeles 2013 ». En effet, en 1989, Bush autorise une intervention militaire américaine au Panama, pour destituer le président Manuel Noriega dont le régime menace les intérêts américains. Il est ensuite ramené en Floride pour y être jugé et emprisonné pour trafic de drogue et corruption. Dans le film, Plissken doit intervenir pour récupérer la fameuse télécommande qui menace les intérêts des États-Unis, si elle est placée dans de mauvaises mains, notamment dans celle de Cuervo Jones, personnage ressemblant beaucoup à Che Guevara, ennemi des États-Unis puisque l’un des créateurs de Cuba. Mais le parallèle ici peut être fait avec Noriega puisque celui-ci, comme Jones, est originaire d’Amérique latine. D’ailleurs, il est ironique de voir que Noriega a été condamné pour corruption. C’est justement ce que Carpenter dénonce dans ses films : la corruption de l’État. Il souligne en quelque sorte l’hypocrisie du gouvernement. Élevé dans la religion protestante, George Bush est aussi un fervent pratiquant. Il est convaincu que le monde est un théâtre où s'affrontent le bien et le mal. En 1944, il estime qu'il ne combat pas seulement pour la gloire des États-Unis et de ses valeurs, mais surtout contre les « forces du mal ». Il est l'ami du prédicateur Billy Graham, qu'il consulte à la veille du déclenchement des hostilités contre l'Irak en janvier 1991. Pour lui, la guerre du Golfe « c'est encore ni plus ni moins qu'un affrontement entre le bien et le mal ». C'est pour cela qu'il a tenu à donner à la guerre, toutes les apparences d'une croisade pour le droit. De même, le Président dans « Los Angeles 2013 » est un protestant pratiquant, croyant qu’il y a le bien et le mal. Il lutte également sans merci contre les infidèles : drogués, prostituées, musulmans...De plus, en avril 1992, les États-Unis connaissent, à Los Angeles, l’une des émeutes les plus violentes de leur histoire (60 victimes). Elle est provoquée par l’acquittement de quatre officiers de police, blancs, accusés d’actes de brutalités, avec preuves vidéo à l’appui, à l’encontre d’un suspect noir… Mais plus largement, Carpenter dénonce les dérives totalitaires du gouvernement. L’ile de Los Angeles devient la prison de tous ceux qui menacent les États-Unis (le lieu de la prison peut sembler paradoxal. En effet, les malfrats, les « damnés » sont envoyés sur l’ile des « Anges ». « Athées, prostitués, fugitifs, nous jetons toutes nos ordures ». En fin de compte, nous pouvons dire qu’ils sont les martyrs (en tout cas certains d’entre eux) d’un pouvoir corrompu et fasciste). Par la suite, Carpenter nous montre la perversité du pouvoir : si les « indignes » abandonnent leur dignité, ils ont le droit de mourir (électrocutés) comme du bétail dans un abattoir. Le président est même prêt à tuer sa fille. C’est une des seules (parmi ses proches) à avoir suffisamment de discernement pour dénoncer la politique de son père. Elle se place sous le signe du doute, et souligne le chaos instauré, ce qui conduit à une remise en cause violente de l’idéologie américaine et de ses représentations. En voulant la tuer, c’est la lucidité et finalement les libertés du passé que le président et le gouvernement veulent faire disparaître. Carpenter, joue sur le mal qui vient de l’intérieur. La menace, en premier lieu, c’est la fille du président. En effet, elle remet au terroriste la commande qui permet de faire retourner le monde à l’ère préindustrielle. Le rapport de la famille est l’une des conséquences : « l’antéchrist » est montrée comme étant le produit de la famille (le mal vient de l’intérieur, le mal, c’est le Président). Néanmoins, nous ne pouvons parler de menace que si nous nous positionnons du point de vue du président car comme son nom l’indique, Utopia pensait mettre à terre la politique « corrompue » de son père. Pour le spectateur, elle ne représente pas la menace. Elle est juste naïve, utopiste. Le véritable mal, celui venant de l’intérieur se traduit de deux manières. Selon Carpenter, il y a le président et certains prisonniers. Tout d’abord, le président, c’est le danger des institutions, corrompues, manipulatrices, usant de la propagande. C’est la gangrène venant directement de l’intérieur puisque c’est cette menace (inavouée) qui dirige le pays. C’est donc la menace qui, en fin de compte, vient le plus de l’intérieur. Ensuite, les malfrats, c'est-à-dire Cuervos et son gang, représentent également la menace de l’intérieur car Los Angeles reste une ville des États-Unis, et ce sont, il ne faut pas l’oublier des Etasuniens qui veulent détruire l’Amérique. On peut remarquer que Carpenter fait référence à différents ennemis d’autres pays : Cuervo Jones est le clone du Che, c'est-à-dire Cuba, les « Dragons coréens », sont les représentants de la Corée du Nord et Taslima la musulmane. Carpenter ne serait il donc pas en train de dénoncer une peur xénophobe des États-Unis qui rejetteraient tous les immigrés venu chercher le rêve Américain ? En les plaçant parmi les criminels, le gouvernement les considère comme des nuisibles et Carpenter égratigne encore un petit peu plus les travers d’un État fasciste, nous pourrions même dire nazi. En effet, au moment où le président prête serment sur la Constitution, Carpenter filme le chef d’État de telle manière qu’il ressemble à un nazi, notamment en mettant en amorce un soldat avec en brassard représentant l’aigle impérial au centre, symbole du nazisme mais aussi de l’Empire romain et actuellement des États-Unis. En somme, cet aigle représente le despotisme (les conquêtes de l’Empire romain, les cruautés commises par Hitler et la corruption des États-Unis). La nouvelle Amérique « morale » se débarrasse des inaptes et des indésirables. Elle les « déporte » dans un camp de concentration moderne : Los Angeles, c’est la « solution finale ». Les États-Unis font se qu’ils ont combattu dans le passé. De plus, les monstres ne sont pas nécessairement des humains. En effet, ils peuvent être les comportements même de la population. Ils peuvent venir de « sous la terre ». Ces monstres sont ni plus ni moins la conscience, les rêves et les cauchemars de toute une population. En effet, le mal est ancien, ancré dans les générations précédentes et prenant ses racines dans ce qui est refoulé, enfuit au plus profond des mémoires. Le Président mais aussi les gens à son service sont montrés comme incompétents et inefficaces. Ils préfèrent, en effet, se voiler la face plutôt que d’affronter quelque chose que la société qu’ils représentent a essayé de refouler. À ce titre, ce sont bien la société et ses institutions qui sont désignées comme étant à l’origine du mal. D’ailleurs, il ne serait pas étonnant que Carpenter dénonce également le système économique des États-Unis : le capitalisme. En effet, étant de gauche, il souligne le rejet du Tiers monde par la première puissance économique, qui privilégie le profit au sort humain. Los Angeles est un concentré de pauvre, c’est en quelque sorte le Tiers-monde des États-Unis. Mais dans le film, le Président craint l’invasion des pays du Sud. Conséquence d’un rejet des pauvres par le Nord, des riches. En mettant en avant les richesses et en rejetant de plus en plus les pauvres, les ennemis des États-Unis sont (et risquent d’être), comme les démunis, plus nombreux. Carpenter fait aussi mention d’une autre caractéristique du passé des États-Unis. Nous pouvons imaginer qu’il utilise « le mythe de la frontière », marque du passé américain. Par exemple, nous apprenons au début du film que la Thaïlande est devenue un territoire des États-Unis : « New Vegas ». Ne pouvant plus s’étendre sur leur propre terre, les Étasuniens envahissent les territoires à l’Ouest. (Au passage, il est possible de rappeler le massacre des Indiens pour conquérir des terres, alors nous pouvons penser que les Thaïlandais ont dû subir le même sort. C’est aussi, clairement un retour à la conquête de l’Ouest, avec son lot d’individualisme et de cruauté). C’est une critique de la politique intrusive des États-Unis qui est mise en cause. En effet, notons que dans les années 1990, ils interviennent à l’étranger pour lutter contre les pouvoirs en leur défaveur (Panama, guerre du Golfe), qualifiés d’« États voyous ». Un film anti-hollywoodien ? « Los Angeles 2013 », la révélation d’un conflit entre Carpenter et Hollywood ? Le film présente de nombreuses « maladresses » : nous pouvons supposer que ces défauts sont en fait pensés d’avance et que le film a été volontairement « saboté ». S'agirait-il d'un manifeste pour le cinéma indépendant ? Pourquoi pas, puisque Carpenter a eu de nombreux problèmes à produire ses films jusqu'à ce qu'un grand studio le sorte de l'oubli pour tourner une « suite de ». Ainsi, nous pouvons souligner l’exceptionnel réalisme des effets spéciaux : les images de synthèse du voyage en sous-marin, sont très en dessous de ce qui pouvait se faire à l'époque ; on peut se demander si Carpenter n'a pas volontairement demandé à Buena Vista Visual Effects de faire des images artificiellement lissées pour encore une fois critiquer le système hollywoodien qui ne s’intéresse à un film que pour l’argent que celui ci peut rapporter. D’ailleurs, Carpenter règle ses comptes explicitement avec Hollywood, de manière symbolique dans plusieurs scènes : tout d’abord, dans le voyage en sous-marin, il passe à côté de l'immeuble du studio Universal immergé (Carpenter « coule » symboliquement le studio), lorsque Plissken s'envole en deltaplane, il survole la colline en feu avec les lettres du Hollywood Sign renversées (de plus, nous remarquons que tous les marginaux, les fous et les dépravés sont envoyés à Los Angeles, ville du cinéma. Hollywood serait-il composé de fous ? C’est ce que semble penser Carpenter). En outre, Carpenter fait en sorte de créer des héros cyniques décalés par rapport à la société et qui sont aussi en décalage avec le modèle hollywoodien. Même si ces personnages sont charismatiques, ils n’incarnent pas les valeurs familiales ou positives (en effet, Snake Plissken se contente de sauver sa peau sans se soucier des morts laissés en chemin), attendues par le public Américain et généralement symboles des films Hollywoodiens. * la dernière scène se solde par la destruction de Disneyland ; en effet, avant d'atterrir sur « Le joyeux royaume au bord de la mer » (The Happy Kingdom by the Sea), on a le dialogue suivant : ** « Plisken — Ce n'est pas ?… ** Hershe — Si, mais ils ont fait faillite à cause de leur opération à Paris » : (référence à Disneyland Paris). Et si le film comporte de nombreux hommages au cinéma, c'est principalement à des films non produits par Hollywood, comme les films de Sergio Leone (le duel), ou bien des films hollywoodiens eux-mêmes parodiques comme le Rocky Horror Picture Show (scène de la clinique)… Et lorsqu'il cite un film hollywoodien non parodique, c'est pour le tourner en dérision (Point Break). Ce film comporte de nombreuses scènes cultes telles que le jeu du petit bangkok, référence au cinéma libanais développé dans les années 1960 par la grande famille Hayek. Notes Citations Snake Plissken : "Plus les choses changent, plus elles restent les mêmes" (The more things change, the more they stay the same dans la V.O.). Snake Plissken : "Bienvenue parmi les humains" (Welcome to the human race dans la V.O.). Voir également * 1981 : New York 1997 (Escape from New York), de John Carpenter * Los Angeles 2013 infos et critiques Catégorie:Film sorti en 1996 Catégorie:Film américain Catégorie:Film de science-fiction Catégorie:Titre de film en L de:Flucht aus L.A. en:Escape from L.A.